Curse of the Werelemur
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Yayz! My first Halloween special! Yeah, this is early, but hey, you can read it all before Halloween and then read it on halloween! Well, here's the summary; When Rune tells Chip about a cure of a weremonster, how much of it is true?
1. Dusk

Chapter one: Dusk

Halloween. The most wicked time of the year. A day when monsters and ghouls come out among the people who dress like them. Rune hated Halloween. Always did. She didn't get the whole point of it. Still, it amused her to see her friends in funny costumes.

Skipper was a police man, Marlene was a witch, Heart was Juliet, Ace was a joker, Private was Robin, Trixy was a head angel, Snow was an "angel-in-training", and Rico was a psycho killer (...of course). Rodger was dressed like a mummy, Ally, of course, was dressed like a psychic, Max was a pirate, Angelica was a ninja along with Rain, Sunfall had dressed like a lion and even Peppy wore a belt with a squirt gun and said he was an outlaw. Night only had a military hat on and the lemurs Tyler was Romeo, Mort was Dracula and Maurice was a cave man.

"Ma? You're not dressing out?" Chip asked. He was dressed a Death a carried a scythe three times too big for him.

Rune sighed and glanced over at the costume Kowalski picked for her, and then looked at Chip. It wasn't fair for her to ruin his spirits. "Of course, Chip. Haven't you ever heard of the curse?"

Chip tilted his head. "Curse?"

"Rune," Kowalski, who was dressed as Einstein, said, "Curses are nothing more than myths and superstition."

The female lemur ignored him. Kowalski didn't know that telling "curses" on Halloween had been a tradition with her and Steve a long time ago. "But curses are real," Rune told her son, "Once, long, long ago, there was a werewolf named Zeron-"

"Werewolf?" Chip squeaked, his eyes wide as he thought of Night.

"Ya know... Werewolves...," Rune dragged on. Then she relieved that Chip was naive and stupid when it came to monsters. "They are not friendly like Scotty and night. They are normal by dady, but by night, they become wild and vicious."

Chip's tail twitched, indicating he understood.

"Anyways," Rune continued, "Zeron loved Halloween. He was able to walk among the normals without being detected. But, Zeron have people who didn't wear a costume, so whenever he spots someone, man or beast, who doesn't' war a costume, he bites them! Thus, that sed person would turn into a were...thing!" Rune ended with putting her hands in the air.

"oh noes!" Chip shouted.

"It's not all bad," Rune assured, "It only last one night on a Halloween night when the moon is full."

"But the moon's full tonight!" Chip said in a wailed. "And neither Julien nor Scot is wearing a costume!"

Rune turned and put her costume, a white dress and head band, on then turned to Chip. "Well, let's hope they don't get bitten," replied the Greek goddess.

***

"There!" Tyler shouted after putting the final touches on Mort's costume; fake blood trailing from his mouth.

Mort giggled. "Yay! I like blood!"

Tyler gave the mouse lemur a weird look. "Cute _and _Creepy, Mort... Way to keep up the image..." He then turned to the two older lemurs. "Dad, aren't you gonna get in costume?"

Julien laughed. "I am already, son! I am going as the greatest and most handsome King of all; me!"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "The whole point of Halloween is to be something of someone different, Dad."

"Tyler~!" Heart's voice rang.

The young ring-tailed lemur looked to his left and saw Heart and all his friends' heads popping over the wall.

"Ya ready to go?" Heart asked, a smile spreading across her face.

Tyler turned away from her for a second so that he could slow his beating heart. Maybe going as a pair wasn't such a good thing. Tyler knew it would be an awkward night. He grabbed Mort and headed off. "Bye, Dad, Maurice!" he shouted.

"We better go meet our group too," Maurice suggested already walking off.

Julien followed, his hand brushing against a hedge. Suddenly, he heard growling and felt pain. "Owch!!!" Julien shouted.

"What? What?!" Maurice shouted.

"Something BIT me!"

---

A/N: DUH DUH DU!!!!! So yeah... Here's chap one of my Halloween special. Awwww! Isn't that cute? Heart and Tyler are dressed as Romeo and Juliet! ^w^ So, what will happen next? Find out soon! ;P


	2. Twilight

Chapter two: Twilight

Marlene sighed. Everyone was at her Halloween party except for Julien and Maurice. They were actually _invited _to her home this time. Why haven't they come? Marlene looked around the room. The only other one to seem to have realized that Julien and Maurice weren't there was Rune.

"Have you seen his royal pain-in-the-butt or Maurice at all?" Marlene had asked Rune.

She shook her head. "No...and it worries me. Julien _never _misses a party and Maurice is usually right behind him..."

Marlene sighed. Maybe the two decided to go trick or treating with the kids... she doubted it, though.

***

"Chip, how can we ding-dong-ditch a tree?" Tyler asked, placing his bag full of candy beside him. Even after going to a few other zoo animals, the kids had plenty of candy. Now Chip and Ace were assisting they'd do pranks.

"Just watch," Chip told them. He ran up to the tree and shouted; "Hello~!" then ran back behind the bush.

"Huh?" said the annoying squirrel as he popped his head out of the hole. "Someone say something?"

The kids chuckled.

"Idiot," Peppy sneered in a whisper.

As they were laughing, Sunfall suddenly heard something. Soon, the other did too.

"Dad?" Tyler gasped.

Julien, or at least they thought it was Julien, towered over them, snarling. His yellow eyes seemed to glow and the king looked bigger than before... and his fur was poufy and long. Juline snarled again, but this time he bared his sharp fangs.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" screamed the kids as they ran off.

***

Rune's good lemur ears picked up screaming.

"I hear it too," Scott told her, his ears were picked up too.

"I don't hear-" Marlene started.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"-Okay, now I do."

Just then, the kids toppled into Marlene's cave.

"Julien turned into a weremonster!" Chip shrieked.

"Oh, hon, there's-" Rune stopped herself. "-That would be a rare possibility."

"But it's true!" Heart shouted between breaths.

"We saw him! He looked terrifying!" Snow wailed. She ran to Rico in hopes of comfort.

"Okay," Rune huffed, "We'll find Maurice and ask him-"

"What if he's dead already?" Tyler shouted and the kids all started to pout.

"Me and my team will go check it out," Skipper assured. "Fall in!"

Kowalski, Private, Rico and Rune all lined up side by side and saluted their leader.

"We can come too!" Chip squeaked. "Me and my team will-"

"Stay here," Marlene said as their parents nodded in agreement.

"You all can help Scotty and Angelica protect everyone else," Rune told them. They, her and her team mates left.

"Pst. Seriously. Dad thinks we'll listen?" Ace whispered.

Heart smiled a sly smile and nudged Chip and Snow. "Well?"

Chip laughed. "I'm already way ahead of ya. Operation; Stop the Werelemur is a go!"

---

A/N: Well, looks as if the kids are gonna disobey their parents... agian XD

What will happen next? Nothing? Something? Anything? IDK. _I _haven't even got that figure out yet. ^^; (defiantly something's gonna happen, though! lol)

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Midnight

Chapter three: Midnight

Skipper's team snuck over to the lemur's habitat in hopes of finding clues of what was really going on.

"Skippa, do you think Julien's actually turned into a werelemur?" Private asked.

"Of course not, Private! Weremosters are a mith!" he told the younger penguin.

"I don't know, Skipper," Rune said, "Even though you've never seen something, it doesn't mean it doesn't exsit."

"The kids could have just be spooked," Kowalski said, "I'm sure Chip told them of the "Curse" you told him."

"Huh?" Rico asked.

Rune sighed. "I told Chip that a werewolf known as Zeron bit people and animals who don't wear Halloween costumes."

"That's a load of malarcky." Skipper scoffed, "You should know better, Rune!"

Rune opened her mouth, but someone cut her off; "Oh, the curse is real alright!"

"Maurice!" Private shouted happily. "We found you!"

Maurice crawled all the way out of the bush he was hiding in.

"Tell us what happened," Skipper ordered as Kowalski pulled out his notebook to take notes.

"Well... We weree on our way to Marlene's party when suddenly, Julien complained about getting bit by something. I thought it might be a bit of something, but... he started to shuddered and then... HE TURNED INTO A WERELEMUR!!"

"Told ya the curse was real," Rune glotted to Skipper.

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

Just then, they heard something snarl.

"Ah... You might just be able to get what you asked..." Maurice told them.

***

"What was that?" Ace asked when he heard the howling.

"It's Julien!" Heart gasped, pointing to the darken figure of the werelemur.

Julien was sitting on the edge of the wall and howling at the moon.

Chip picked up a rock and threw it at Julien, making him yipe and fall over.

Tyler gasped. "Dude! He may be a monster, but he's still my dad!!"

"I'm sorry! I paniced!" Chip squeaked.

"We need to stay focus," Snow said quietly.

"She's right," the small squirrel leader said, "Stay focus and be seri- OH MY GOSH!!!"

"I thought we were going to be focus and serious," Heart sighed.

Chip grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Our parents went to go find Maurice in the lemur habitat!"

"So?" Heart said, a bit confused.

"Julien just fell into the lemurs' habitat!"

"Oh...OH! Oh no!" she gasped.

***

THUD!

"What was that?" Rune asked, her voice in a soft whisper.

Maurice hid behind the five as the Julien the werelemur got up. He snapped his head to the six and growled.

"There's your proof, Skippy," Rune said as they all backed up. She glanced at him and smiled. "Told ya so!"

Skipper was too shocked to even roll his eyes at her. Instead he stared at the new big, angry looking lemur kind. "N-Now Ringtail...," Skipper started. He took a breath and narrowed his eyes. "Stand down or we'll be forced to use lethial force!"

Julien snapped at them and the six contuined to move backwards.

"Skippa?" Private's british voice quivered.

"Kowalski; options to defeating Julien!"

Kowalski pulled out his notebook and wrote down stuff. "Acording to legend, Werewolves are weakened by silver bullets... in their hearts."

"Bang, bang!" Rico laughed.

"What?! You can't kill King Julien!" Maurice shouted.

The six finally hit the wall.

"Looks like we'll have to wing it," Rune said.

The team went into their fighting pose.

"We're gonna bring you down, WereRingtail," Skipper smerked.

---

A/N: Duh duh duh!!! They have to go kick Julien's butt! Speaking of butts; But what about the kids? You'll have to wait till next chap to find out! ;)

Review!


	4. Dawn

Chapter four: Dawn

"Ouf!" Went Skipper as he got thrown against the wall. The fight against Julien the Werelemur wasn't going too well.

"Anymore bright ideas, Skip?" Rune growled, rubbing her head where Julien had thrown something at her.

"Ah...Kowalski, any bright ideas?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski had just got thrown off Julien for the fifth time. "Well, um... According to myth, you could stop a werewolf with a silver bullet."

"Okay, Rico! We're gonna need a gun and a silver bul-"

"Skipper!" Rune snapped.

"I was joking!" Skipper swore with a small smile. "Kowalski, no can do."

"Well, then what?" Private asked.

"Why don't we-" Rune started, but she was cut off.

"Charge!!!!!!" Chip shouted as he and his team tackled Julien to the ground.

"Kids!" the penguins, Rune and Maurice shouted.

Julien knocked them all off of him.

The kids were piled on top of each other.

"Wow, we suck," Heart said.

Chip jumped away from the others and attempted to take on Julien himself.

Julien growled and swatted Chip away.

Rune and Kowalski's eyes widened. Rune was quickest to act.

"That nails it!" she growled, tackling Julien over and punching him.

Julien howled in pain and shook her off.

"Aunty Runey! Please don't he's still my dad!" Tyler said.

Julien got up and snapped his head at Tyler. He was ready to attack again.

Tyler stood still. "Dad! Please! Stop this! It's me, Tyler!"

Julien flinched. "....T-Tyler...?"

The sun began to rise over the hill and Julien started to turn back to normal.

"Oooh! Wha... What happened?" he asked, placing his hand on his head.

Tyler hugged him. "Dad!!!"

"So... Sunlight stops it?" Skipper asked.

"Sunlight and the love of his son," Private said.

Rune gave him a weird look. "What? No! Zeron's curse only lasts for Halloween Night! That's what I was trying to tell you all!"

"Well, that was one weird Halloween," Kowalski commented.

"Ah-huh," Rico agreed.

***

Later that day, Rune went to Scott's habitat. "Hey, Scotty! Can I talk to you?"

Scott nodded and walked over to the lemur. "Yes, Runeaki? Did you enjoy your Halloween?"

"No. Never again. I don't care if someone else doesn't wear a costume, you are not to bite them, 'Zeron'!"

Scott laughed. "You wanted Chip's Halloween to be existing!"

"Yeah, but I never thought Halloween would end like that!"

Scott smiled, his eyes turned bright yellow for a bit. "I don't think anyone did."

---

And then Buffy staked Edward. THE END!

---

A/N: LOL! I'm sorry! I just had to have that last part in it! Hope you all like my lil Halloween Special!


End file.
